


Laminated List

by LadyGoodwin



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGoodwin/pseuds/LadyGoodwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's on your Laminated List?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laminated List

 

 

** Laminated List **

 

_**Laminated List:**  A list of the top 5 celebrities, with whom you could have sex with without repercussions, if the opportunity arose. Regardless of whether you were in a relationship or not._  

 

I doubled over laughing, gasping for air in the oversized chair in the lounge.I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed this hard.Tears leaked from the sides of my eyes and I wiped at them from under my glasses with the backs of my hands to clear them away, thankful I decided to forgo makeup, except for some lip gloss.He was in a similar state, only leaned back in his chair, feet raised off the ground, knees curled up near his stomach.I was sure people around us were watching the display.We were pretty hard to miss in our obnoxious laughter, obviously no longer caring how we looked, or who saw us.Although we should have, and had been, until the stories got funnier and the drinks more plentiful.I mean, I didn't care, nobody knew me here, plus, I knew my nature.I’m the biggest dork of a goofball for 100 miles.Tom, however, had been trying to keep it low profile, for obvious reasons.  

Right around the time I lost count of how many dirty martinis I had had, was about the time the good stories came out.Being an actor, Tom was a natural story teller.Impeccable timing, accents, imitations and mannerisms propelled his tales to epic proportions.Had it been anyone else, I would have called bullshit on the tales, but, his life was not like mine, or anyone else’s I knew.The stories all seemed plausible to me.I finally held my hand up, palm out, silently asking him to stop.“Please,” I choked out between fits of laughter, “I can’t.I can’t take any more.You’re killing me.”I leaned back into my chair willing myself to calm down, and nearly succeeded, until I looked up and saw his eyes, smiling and looking for all the world like they wanted to share in another fit of laughter.It was my undoing, and I fell apart all over again, taking him with me.  

Once I had actually pulled myself together, I sat back in my chair, and Tom in his, resting head in hand smiling at me.He looked down at my hands, then back up.“So, married.”

I nodded.

“A while?”

I nodded again.

“Happily?”

I chuckled, “For the most part.”

“And right now?”

I outright laughed.“I’d say so.”

He shook his head, smiling.

I shrugged.

“And you love him?”

“I do.”

He looked at me long and hard, “And you’re faithful?”

_Wow!_ I thought.I didn’t show the surprise outwardly.I only nodded slowly.“So far.”

He leaned forward in his chair.He was like a predator who had caught a whiff of blood.“So far?”

I nodded again.

“Have you ever been tempted?”

“Ever?At all?In my life?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Ever. At all.In your life,” he confirmed

“I have.I was young.” I sighed.

“Did you come close?” He moved closer to the edge of his chair.  

I thought it was a good thing there was a coffee table between us, but then again, he looked like that wouldn’t slow him down if he decided to pounce.“Define close.”

He grinned, and it reminded me of his Loki character.It wasn’t that wholesome, good natured cutie pie look he had.It was the look of someone watching their prey wander into their trap.“Lingering hugs?”He asked.

I looked away from him, down at my feet.I knew it was a mistake, it showed weakness.“Yeah.”

“Did you kiss?”

At this I did look up at him, for a long time.Weighing the consequence of my answer.“Yes.”

He stood up, stalked around the table directly in front of me.Perched on the coffee table, his legs splayed in their usual fashion, essentially trapped me in my chair.His voice dropped in volume and tone, “Tongues?”

This caused a hitch in my breathing, and he saw he had me.I needed to gain back my composure.I studied his face for a long time before I answered.Noting he hadn’t shaved in a couple days and the stubble looked beautiful and dangerous.He’d seen some sun and his freckles stood out just a little bit more.His hair, an auburn color, my favorite, was a little longer than it had been.I mapped out the events that brought me here, with this perfect specimen of a man, and for the life of me could not figure out why.I guess I took too long to answer, because he asked me again.

“Tongues, Kathy?”Him saying my name was like a caress. 

I nodded, “Yes.But that was it.That’s as far as it went.”

He made a low noise while he unabashedly looked me over.“I bet you’re delicious.”

“That’s what I’ve been told.”

He sighed, dropped his head and shook it, while he looked at his feet.He looked up at me for a moment, then sat up straight.“I don’t suppose you have a laminated list?”

I grinned, “How do you know about those?Did they show Friends in the UK?”

“They did.”

“Whatdya know?”

“Well?”

I leaned forward, “What if I do, and you’re not on it?”

“Am I?”

I shrugged and sat back in my chair.  

Tom looked at me for a long time.He said nothing, but looked like he had made a decision.His eyes roaming around my immediate area, found my purse, tucked next to me in the chair.He reached over, took and began to look through it.He searched through my wallet, and the rest of my bag, finding no list.Pulling out my iPhone, he turned it on.A shopped picture of his friend, Benedict Cumberbatch, being licked by a kitten, greeted him.He glared at me then swiped to open, only to find it password protected.“Well?”

“Seriously?”I asked.

“How about a hint?”

I pondered it for a minute.“Well, if it were easy, everyone would do it.”

He slowly grinned and punched in “LOKI” and the phone unlocked.Swiping through the screens he scrolled through a few different applications finding no glaring app that said “LAMINATED LIST HERE!”He thought for a moment, then swiped down and brought up the search box and typed Laminated List.Voila!The list popped up.He tapped it bringing up the list.He read through it.“I’m mildly offended, I’m number three.”

I shrugged, “At least you’re on it,” I smiled.

He dropped my phone back into my purse, returning it to me.He then reached out, took my hand, the one that bore my wedding ring and brushed my fingers with his, while his thumb spun the ring around.He brought his lips to my fingers and kissed them, each one, gently, seductively.  

The shock and electricity that flashed through me, took me by surprise.I was amazed this man, had the ability to elicit that kind of reaction.That’s not generally how I work.Except that I guess it is, with him.  

He rubbed my fingers along his cheek, giving me the opportunity to feel the stubble that had charmed me from the get go.“Will you afford me the indulgence?”He asked, his voice deep, and all but a whisper.

Well, hell yes I would!But we had to leave soon, his actions were pushing the limit, and were no longer appropriate in public.I turned my hand in his and cupped his face.He leaned into it, his hand holding mine there.I inclined towards him, and nodded once, and watched his eyes dilate.I smiled, sliding my hand from his grasp and reclined back in my chair.

He sat up, looked at me, then around the room gauging the situation.

He stood and walked to the bar, spoke to the bartender and paid.After a few minutes he returned, hands in his pockets.“Let’s go,” he said.

I raised an eyebrow.Tom was obviously on edge, and seemed to be heading into Dom!Tom territory, but I was still going to make him be polite and ask nicely.

He closed his eyes, exhaled, meeting my eyes again, “Shall we go?” 

I grabbed my purse and stood.

“Where are you parked?”He asked.

“I took a cab.”

“I’m in the underground garage.”

“OK.I’m going to visit the ladies room.I’ll meet you by the garage entrance.”

He nodded.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek.“Be right there,” I said cheerfully.

“OK,” he smiled and walked off.

I went to the bathroom to freshen up.Since I was living on the edge, tonight.I decided to go whole hog and lose the panties.That should be fun when he figures it out.Slipping them off from under my skirt, I wrapped them in one of the uber soft paper hand towels neatly folded next to the sink, and stuffed them into the bottom of my purse, just in case he felt the need to snoop through it again.  

“Bye!” I waved to the bartender as I left the bar.

“Do you need me to call a cab?” He asked.

“Thank you, but I’ve got it!See ya later.”I called as I left and headed to the garage.

Tom stood just outside the doors, and opened them as I walked up.“Thank you.Such a gentleman.”

He offered his elbow, and I took it as we made our way to the bottom level of the structure.Tom’s was the only car there.Of course it was the Jaguar F-Type V8 S in Italian Racing Metallic Red.But not the coupe as he is associated with, it was the convertible.My heart skipped a beat as I saw the car, I had been in love with it for years.People will tell you, you can’t be in love with an inanimate object, but this beauty was not inanimate by any stretch of the imagination. _Here kitty, kitty…_ I thought.

As we walked up, he hit the remote to unlock the doors.He started to reach to open it, but changed his mind in mid action.Instead, in one fluid motion, he had captured me in a kiss, so powerfully and so demanding, it literally knocked me off balance.I reflexively grasped him, not wanting to fall, and had he not been gripping me so tightly, I would have been pushed over.My mind, so reeling from the shock of what was happening, I realized that I hadn’t begun to kiss him back.Apparently, that was unacceptable, and he was impatient for my full participation.His hand that was firmly holding my head in place, drifted around to my face, and his thumb gently encouraged my mouth to open to his.When it did, his tongue found mine and I closed my eyes and finally kissed him back in earnest.He moaned and pressed me into the car with his body, so forcefully, I was sure I would bear Jaguar shaped marks later.I was so OK with that on every fucking level.

He ended the kiss, but pressed his forehead to mine, as we both tried to regain some control.“I think,” I said between breaths, “you want to fuck me up against this car.”

His eyes met mine, “I have never wanted anyone, as much as I want you right now,” he said kissing me deeply once more.

Gently, I pushed him back, “Well, as I’m sure neither of us want to be arrested for lewd acts, maybe we should go.”

Tom nodded and opened the passenger side door.I pushed myself up from leaning on the car and began to walk over to the driver’s side.He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m driving,” I said, opening the door.

“Are you?”

“Like I’m gonna pass up the opportunity to drive this beauty,” I said, lowering myself into the driver’s seat.

“O.K.,” he smiled climbing into the passenger side.

I hit the start button, and the dashboard glowed a cool blue.I then adjusted my seat, since my legs were no where near as long as Tom’s.Next, I ran my hands sensually over the steering wheel, taking my time to feel the soft leather.Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, basking in the aromas of new sports car and Tom.A casual look around the dash familiarized me with the controls.After some tapping around, I found a music station I felt was acceptable and smiled.I looked over at him and he was clearly enjoying me, enjoying the car.I grinned, looked down and engaged the Dynamic Mode and wiggled my eyebrows at him.He laughed and we both put on our seat belts.I leaned back in the seat, closed my eyes and revved the engine a few times, savoring the purr that hit me right in my core.It was better than some of the toys I had stowed under my bed.I exhaled, “God, this is so good,” I moaned.

Tom reached over and slid his hand over my thigh, I turned my head and looked at him and he was grinning ear to ear, and then the smile changed into something darker.“Your eyes are completely dilated,” he breathed.

“If this car had a backseat, we’d be in it right now.”

His hand shot up and pulled my head to him in another heated kiss, “Please tell me you like to drive fast,” he said after pulling away.

“I have every intention of driving it like I stole it.”

 

I pulled out of the garage and slipped my way through downtown, heading for the roads that would take us over the hill to the coast.The gentle curves and slopes were perfect for this beautiful machine, and I had every intention of taking full advantage.  

She handled like nothing I had ever driven before.I mean, I drive a “luxury car”, but it’s not the kind of raw beauty and power that this girl had.I was pretty sure, after this, I would have to trade old reliable in for one of these…maybe in blue…maybe.No who am I kidding? Red!  

I caught Tom, out of the corner of my eye, watching my legs as I accelerated and braked through the hills.Each action, raising my hem a bit higher.His hand reached over and caressed my thigh.I looked over at him and he grinned.

“Like it?” He asked, a complete double entendre. 

I nodded, shifting my eyes back to the road.“I hope you’re happy with yourself.”

“Oh?Why’s that?”

“Nothing will compare to this.”I teased.

“Then I’m afraid you’re ruined.”I felt his hand slowly, and gently slither up my thigh.Feeling particularly brazen, I let him.I said nothing, but watched him out of the corner of my eye, as his eyes followed his fingers up under my skirt, until he reached his aim.  

I heard him catch his breath felt his eyes on me, “Are you…”

I slowly shook my head.

He moaned as his hand slid further up my lap and began to tease me.That was when I removed it.There was no way I could drive on this road and let him finger me at the same time.We’d end up in a ditch.I don’t have that kind of control.

I swear to God he growled, “Where are we going and how long until we get there?”

Looking over at him, I noticed the sizable bulge in his lap, “Well, it’s about another hour over the hill, then about 45 minutes to the hotel I have in mind.It’s small and out of the way.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Yes,” I smiled broadly.

It took him a second to realize I was, indeed kidding.Then he laughed, wiping his hands over his face.“My God, woman.I thought I was going to have to make you pull over.”

“Sorry,” I lied, because I so wasn’t sorry.“We’re about 15 minutes out,” I informed him.

When we arrived at the hotel, I got us a suite, while Tom pretended to admire some nondescript artwork on the walls, near the elevator.“Ready?” I asked.

Again he offered me his elbow and I punched the floor to our room.When the elevator arrived, we stepped inside, and I watched Tom sweep the car for cameras.He nodded his head toward its location, then slipped his arms around my waist an buried his head in my neck.“No hanky-panky going on in here,” he whispered and nuzzled my ear.  

I rested my hands and forehead on his chest and laughed.“Sadly, I guess that will remain on my bucket list.”

“Never give up on your dreams,” he quipped.

The doors finally opened and we made our way down the hall to our room.Once inside, I walked straight to the back, where there was a full wall of windows that overlooked the coastline.Even at night, the view was breathtaking.I made a mental note, to come back here.“Wow.” I breathed.

Big, strong hands slipped around my waist, and soft, warm lips nestled kisses into my neck. Sighing, I reclined back against him.Eventually, he turned me to face him, dizzying me with a kiss so passionate, I was left speechless.Gently parting, his hands cupped my face, as his eyes roamed over my features, finally meeting mine.

“What would you like?” He whispered, his thumbs gently brushing my face.

“You,” I whispered back.

He smiled, “How?”

Honestly, I wasn’t sure what to say.I’m not really the take charge type in the bedroom.I may occasionally mention something sounds interesting, or I’d be up for things if they are mentioned, but deep down, I’m still that shy girl who hid behind legs and tables.Tom watched me patiently while I decided how to voice my desire.

“Would it be OK, if we took it slow?”

He smiled and nodded.“Yes.Tell me,” his voice dropped a little lower in register.

I dropped my eyes, looking at the collar of his shirt.“I want it to be slow, erotic,” 

Tom gently drew my head back up to look him in the eyes.

“I want passionate and sensual.”My hands that had been resting on his chest, began to crumple his shirt.“I want to harness all this raw lust and channel it into that sensuality.Can we do that?”

“God, I hope so,” he said be for crashing his lips against mine.

Next thing I knew we were on the bed, and that is the last fast thing that happened.From that point on, he was the master of slow and sensual.Whether it was him removing our clothes, piece by agonizing piece, to unhurried touches and teasing kisses.No curve was left unkissed and no valley unlicked.I was so on fire, I began to doubt the virtue of my idea.

Then finally, finally, when he slid inside me, I thought I would spontaneously combust, although, getting to that point was hardly spontaneous.We were both breathless and damp from our exertions.Tom’s beautiful face, showed how he was struggling to hold it together, not to just give in to his need for release.I reached up and brought his lips down to mine. I whispered encouragement between frantic kisses, until I was desperate for my own release, when I begged him to make me come.  

His hands, next to my head, grasped my hair firmly as he pistoned in and out of me.As we neared our climax, our vocalization grew louder and more urgent.I dug my nails into his back as my orgasm hit, and he roared as he finally had his.Tom collapsed on top of me, breathless and drenched from his efforts.Neither of us had any desire to move, and when he finally thought he might, I gripped him tighter not ready for the loss.He sighed and snuggled into me.  

Eventually, we did separate, but neither of us moved too far.He rolled over onto his back and took me with him to curl up on his chest.“That was amazing,” he said, making gentle doodles with his fingers on my skin.

“It really was.”

“Why don’t we do that more often?”

“I don’t know, because we have no chill?”

He shook with laughter.“True, true.”We lay there quietly for a moment before he spoke again, “Happy Anniversary, love.”

“Happy anniversary,” I said, kissing his chest.

“Would you like your present now?”

“That wasn’t it?” I laughed.

He laughed, as well.“No.” He reached for his jacket on the floor.“Happy anniversary,” he said, holding up the keys to me for the F-Type.

I bolted upright, “What?” I asked, looking at the keys like they were a four headed, talking rutabaga.

He grinned and jingled them.

“Oh my God!”I covered my mouth with my hands, “NO!”

“Yes…unless you don’t want it?”

I snatched the keys out of his hand making him laugh again.“This is too much!Can we do this?”

Tom looked at me like I was crazy.

“OH MY GOD!” I squealed, jumping on him, covering his face with kisses.He giggled as I did so.I had a thought and sat up again, “Third anniversary is leather, not car.”

“I made sure it had leather interior,” he smiled.

“I love you, noodle head.”

“You’re one to talk,” he said, grabbing a handful of my curly hair and bringing me down into a kiss.“I love you, too.”

 


End file.
